Oh, The Drama
by PrettyGirlRocks
Summary: Complete! She couldn’t believe that they had just finished screwing in his marital bed with his wife and son right down stairs! How had things gotten so screwed up? Brathan, Brucas, and some surprise hookups! Read and Review please! BN BL Brooke-centric


A/N: Hey everybody! I am back with a one shot! I know that you guys probably hate me right now and I am sorry for not updating **Forbidden Passion.** I haven't had time to just sit down and really think about the details in the next chapter because everything has to be perfect; it is the climax chapter!

**Playing with Fire** has been updated like last week so for those of you who haven't read it yet, get your butts over there and check it out and leave a review please! Lol.

**Tamarindo**, my beta reader is helping me out with **'Decided'**! Yes, I know I haven't updated that one in months!! I was reading it the other day and it is really good and very well written! But has some spelling errors! Tamara is going to fix that for me and I will repost the chapters daily. After all the chapters are posted I will add a new chapter and hopefully have this baby finished by new years! Please stop by and read and review that one! It is really great for all you brucas fans…plus there are some brathan undertones as well! It is awesome!

Now onto this story! It is going to be very hot and steamy. **Brucas and Brathan and some surprise hookups**! Read and Review please! Enjoy and God Bless! ~alithompson

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oh, the Drama

_by Alithompson_

Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly outside Haley Scott's house. She could see the trees swinging happily in the wind from her living room window. It was a nice day outside. But Jamie and his mother were inside.

Jamie's concentration was solely on the basketball video game he had been playing for hours. Haley smiled as she watched her son sit Indian style in front of TV from her position on the couch. It was a sad smile. He was so carefree. He didn't even realize the turmoil that was going on around him. She wished she could be like him; not knowing. But unfortunately she did know, all to well. She knew what was going on upstairs in her very own bedroom.

_In the bedroom_

He tried to keep his groans to a minimum but she was driving him crazy. He was intoxicated by her strawberry scent and he was entranced by her raspy voice.

"Nathan, don't stop," she let out as he continued to suck her neck. She knew this was wrong. So did he; but that wasn't enough to make them but an end to it.

"You know I couldn't stop if I tried," he responded shamelessly as his big hands travelled all over her soft skin. She was naked, head to toe naked; in his bed. The bed that he shared with his wife, Haley. He didn't care. All that he cared about was having her in his arms right now. Being inside her right now.

Her hazel eyes met his dark blue ones as she felt his finger enter her. She gasped in surprise pleasure and watched as a grin played over her lovers face. "I want you," she whispered, her eyes never leaving his. He chuckled knowingly before sliding up to meet her lips with his. He was on top of her. He always was. He liked being in control. Their tongues met in a passionate lovers dance as he continued to ravish her mouth like a starving man. He could never get enough of her.

He felt her small hands encircle his shaft and let out a groan. She wasn't playing today. She wanted him, badly. He could tell. He didn't waste anymore time. He lovingly slid her hand away before positioning himself at her entrance. He didn't even think twice as he dove into the brunette.

"Nathan," she moaned as his whole length crashed into her. He grinned. He loved hearing his name on her lips. He plunged into her unmercifully but that was just the way she liked it; with him. Their moans and groans reached an all time high; they were close.

"I'm bout to cum babe," Nathan let out quickly only making the brunette beneath him meet his thrust even more willingly. She wanted him to cum inside her like she always did. There was no condom, no protection. But yet and still when he hit his climax he came, right inside his hazel eyed princess and she soon followed him.

"Brooke that was amazing," Nathan gasped into her neck as he slowly came down from his orgasm. He placed sweet kisses on her neck as she held him close to her.

She still couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe that she was sleeping with Nathan Scott. The hotshot guy that she had known her whole life, the brother of her first love, the father of her godson, and worse of all, the husband of her best friend. She couldn't believe that they had just finished fucking in his marital bed with his wife and son right down stairs! How had things gotten so screwed up?

_The explanation _

It had all started when Nathan came over her house that day after the robbery. Out of all people it had been Nathan to offer his shoulder to lean on; it had been Nathan that showed that he cared about Brooke. It had been Nathan that told her that he saw straight through her façade. He knew something was wrong with her. And it had been Nathan of all people that she had decided to let _in_.

As a result of their new found relationship they became a lot closer. They were really touchy feely with each other. Always hugging and kissing on the cheek, sometimes even little pecks on the lips. Haley had thought nothing of it at the time. Perhaps that was her mistake. She should have put an end to it before it went any further. But she didn't, and it did go further.

It had been a Thursday. Nothing special about Thursday. Brooke had been on her couch sketching some designs when her doorbell had rung. It was Nathan at the door and he was not happy. He and Haley had just had a really big fight and of course he had shown up to Brooke's to vent. Vent he did. She even brought out the liquor so they could drink his sorrows away; bad idea. Small touches were exchanged along with some very sexual words and what do you know, the two are going at it on her living room couch!

Morning arrived and things were awkward. They decided to just pretend like it never happened but when something as steamy has brathan get together, its not going to be so easy to break it up. They would end up doing it in the most random places, her kitchen, his bathroom, the back room of clothes over bros, the locker room after slam ball. Something was clearly going on between the two, it was so obvious. Everyone could tell! But it wasn't till Haley caught the two in the act were their accusations finally affirmed.

Peyton, Haley, Lucas, Nathan, and Brooke had all been gathered at the Scott residence for a nice dinner. Jamie was with his grandmother. It was a nice get together for the adult friends. Half way through dinner Brooke excuses herself to get her sweater from their laundry room since she had left it here last week and it was chilly in the house. Nathan accompanied her of course and when the pair had been gone for more than 5 minutes, Haley had decided to accompany them as well. She had gotten the shock of her life. Sitting on top of the dryer was her best friend, black dressed hiked up as her husband, dress pants at his knees froze standing in between the brunettes legs with his cock buried deep inside her best friend. She fainted.

The two had promised to stop but hadn't. Things had started getting worse. They weren't so secretive about it anymore and would kiss in front of Haley sometimes! And that was how they got in the predicament they were now. Brooke and Nathan up stairs fucking while his wife Haley and son Jamie played downstairs. Oh, the drama.

&&&

She was late. She was always late. And he was always pissed. He dribbled the ball angrily down the River Court scoring three pointer after three pointer as he waited impatiently for her to arrive. He was working himself extra hard. He knew he wasn't suppose to overdue it because of his HCM, just like he knew that he shouldn't be waiting for her. He should be at home with Peyton.

The ball swished through the net easily and the blond man let it roll to the edge of the court as he ran his hand though his hair in frustration. Things weren't suppose to be like this. Their relationship was supposed to be over in high school. They were supposed to have moved on to better things, him to Peyton, and her to fashion. They were happy. But somewhere along the road 'happy' was not enough. Peyton was not enough. She was never really enough. Not for Lucas anyways. She was never the one meant for him although he had spent over half of his life thinking she was. She wasn't.

It took him a while to realize it though.

_The explanation_

It had been sometime after Julian had come into town. Lucas had thought that he had wanted Peyton back which he did but somewhere along the way he started feeling something for Brooke and decided to try to get with her instead. Lucas didn't like this.

It's sad that it took jealousy for Lucas to realize that he wasn't over the brunette and of course he told her being the Lucas Scott that he is. And they started things back up, secretly. It didn't take long at all of Lucas to realize that he wasn't the only guy in Brooke's life, or bed. Somehow his younger brother had earned a side in Brooke's bed as well. Would the love triangles ever end?

"You look like you're waiting for someone," Lucas was brought out of his memory abruptly. Anyone could recognize her raspy voice and his whole being automatically relaxed.

"Brooke," he turned around to look over the girl that he could never seem to get out of his heart. Her knee length yellow sundress looked a little wrinkled but the brunette looked as gorgeous ever with her chocolate hair blowing in the small evening breeze and her famous 'Brooke Davis' smirk playing across her face.

"Stop looking at me like that Lucas," she frowned as she ran her hand through her brown strands nervously. She hated when Lucas looked at her like that, like he was really _seeing _her.

He chuckled at her expression. He loved how just a simple look from him seemed to make the brunette nervous. "I can't help it pretty girl," he responded huskily as he looked at her in admiration. "I missed you, it's been so long," he added as he made his way slowly to the gorgeous lady.

"I saw you two days ago Luke."

"Exactly, it's been to long." He repeated finally encircling his pretty girl into a very intimate hug. It seemed as if he held her forever, both of them embraced in silence. "You were with Nathan." And then it was broken.

His tone was hard and cutting. It was not a question. He knew that she had been with his brother. Brooke chuckled darkly, her face buried into the taller mans chest. "And you were with Peyton, what's your point?"

Besides the point that Lucas didn't understand Brooke being with Nathan he didn't like it as well and this fact was no secret. "Damn it Brooke, when are you going to stop this mess? Nathan is married for goodness sake and to your best friend no less! What is wrong with you?"

His light blue eyes were full of anger as he stared down at the petite girl in front of him. She shook her head, her jaw clenching. "Wow, Lucas Scott, you really have a lot of nerve." She turned away from him but only for a second and then she was in full Brooke mode. "First of all, I can do whatever I damn please. Second of all let me remind you that you are sleeping with your fiancé's best friend. You don't seem to care so much about that!"

Her hands were placed on her hips and her head was tilted to the side as if daring Lucas to say anything else. She looked absolutely adorable and Lucas couldn't take it. Before she could say another word his hands reached out grabbing the startled brunette and pulling her very close to his warm shirtless chest.

"No more," he managed to whisper before he bends down allowing his lips to crash into hers. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her mouth as his hands travelled up her chest to her breast, giving them a light squeeze, causing the yellow dress to wrinkle more.

He broke the kiss abruptly, grabbing for her hand and leading her to some bushes on the side of the court. There he laid her small form down and placed himself on top of her, his hands reaching up to caress her cheeks.

"I love you Brooke Davis," she moaned at his words. She knew he meant it but that didn't stop the single tear of sadness from falling from her eyes a couple of minutes later because he was supposed to be hers.

Even though they were lying down on the grass, behind some bushes at the River Court, Lucas acted as if there were roses and candles all around them as he paid close attention to every fraction of her skin.

"I can't believe you are going to make love to me here," she giggled as she felt Lucas nuzzle her neck playfully.

"I'll do whatever I want to you, you're mine," he chuckled before kissing Brooke sweetly on her forehead and she wished that his words were true. She wasn't just his, she was his brothers too.

They were two different guys, two different personalities, two different lovers. One sweet, the other rough, one loving, the other passionate. And she loved them both. Oh, the drama.

&&&&

I crave her for more reasons than one. She is gorgeous, a masterpiece. She's complex. She has this incredible sex appeal and she just makes you want her, all the time. She is the ultimate temptress, and she tempts me like no other. She loves the feel of my strong arms around her. She loves it when I nibble on her neck, marking her as mine. She's feisty and I love it. We argue all the time; I love it. I frustrate her. She angers me. She makes me jealous; she loves that. She is full of passion, passion that I never thought I would be able to experience. She wasn't supposed to be with me but somehow I got lucky. I love her. Surprisingly. She has made her way into my heart and I can't get her out no matter how hard I try. I don't want to either. She makes Haley sad, Jamie oblivious. She causes trouble and she is breaking my family apart. I don't want that. But I want her and that is my tragic flaw. She is my tragic flaw. ~Nathan Royal Scott

&&&

She looks at her cell phone for the third time that night. Of course there are no missed calls and to tell you the truth she isn't surprised. She frowns as she chugs the remainder of her apple martini. She knows that she should give up hope but she doesn't know how. It's so out character for her.

She nods at the bartender, pointing to her drink and he winks as he refills her glass. She is thankful that she doesn't have to worry about Jamie tonight. He is with his grandmother, probably watching cartoons with Chester and eating popcorn and the carrots his grandmother insisted upon. She finally had time to sit and really think about how quickly her perfect life had disappeared.

She was just going through the motions now, it seemed. Her and Nathan had become so distant it was unbelievable and yet they were able to make it seem, to Jamie, that they were perfectly fine. All for Jamie. If it wasn't for Jamie she would probably be gone now, on the road, getting as far away from Nathan Scott as possible. Who was she kidding? She would still be right here. She loved the jerk for some reason and had been apart from him before. She promised herself that that would never happen again. But darn it if she hadn't thought about it a couple of times.

Her husband was sleeping with her best friend. What made sense about that? How could this have happened without her even knowing? How could he continue to hurt her like this? Where had she gone wrong? She had gone so wrong. She wasn't even herself anymore.

"Can we get this lady another drink?" Haley looked up to see her other best friend smiling knowingly at her. It didn't reach her eyes. Her green eyes were tired looking and had bags under them. She looked like she hadn't had sleep in days but never the less she managed to keep a smile on her face, fake or not, and Haley loved her for it.

"Thanks Peyton," she smiled at the blond girl her eyes instantly tearing up. She didn't know why but it was something about seeing Peyton that made her realize how screwed over the two girls really were.

Peyton's face frowned in agony as she watched her best friend fall apart right before her eyes. She shook her head sadly at the brown haired women. "Come here." She held out her arms for Haley and the young mother quickly hopped off of her stool wrapping her arms around the blond's waist. Her face crashed onto the Peyton's chest as the sobs escaped her mouth. She felt Peyton's arms close around her, instinctively rubbing comforting circles on her bare back, and she immediately relaxes.

"It's ok," the blond speaks soothing words into the brunette's ear. "I know what you are going through sweetie." She pauses, feeling her own heart tug at the pain she was feeling for herself and Haley. "We are going to get through this Haley; together, ok?"

Peyton feels the fragile girl nod against her chest and places a quick kiss on the side of her neck not realizing the shiver that it causes. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

&&

She's my pretty girl, my cheery. And I am her broody, her boyfriend. She warmed her way into my heart a long time ago and I tried to forget that. But she never went away, and I never forgot. When I look at her, it's like I really see her, not the façade she is always putting on. She knows I know her better than anyone. Her hazel eyes speak to me. Her body calls to me. Her hair fascinates me. Her dimples tease me. Her smell consumes me. She knows all of this. She knows that she drives me crazy. She knows that I need her. She loves that. I am the guy for her. She is the girl for me. She makes Peyton jealous. She lives for that. She makes me jealous; she thinks this is fitting. I hurt her bad; she won't let me forget. She doesn't trust me; I try to pretend she does. I love her more than anything. She melts when I tell her this. It scares me how much she means to me. I would do anything for her. I would die for her. I am hers forever. ~Lucas Eugene Scott

"He never calls you know?" Her first words since they had arrived at Peyton's house. Her, house that she shared with Lucas. But of course he wasn't there.

Peyton places a hand on Haley's knee comfortingly. They are both seated face to face in the living room on her sofa, Indian style, with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Lucas doesn't call either. It's like I lost him."

"I know the feeling." Peyton nods at her friend rubbing small circles on her knee.

It's silent for a while as they both sip from their coffee cups, and then Peyton speaks.

"I guess I kind of deserve it though. I took Lucas from Brooke." She has been feeling this way for a while which is why she cannot bring herself to be angry at Brooke. Only mad at herself for bringing this upon herself. "It's only fitting that she finally took him back."

"How can you say such a thing," Haley cringes at her words of submission. "We all deserve to have love Peyton."

"But I didn't deserve it with him." She pauses in deep thought. "I wasn't like you Haley. You don't deserve this. I don't know why Brooke would go after Nathan, you have never wronged her."

"I don't think it was like that," she whispers and she is surprised at her words. She is taking up for Brooke and she didn't even realize that she had thought this way. "What they are doing is wrong and she knows that. But I don't think she intended for things to end up this way. It sort of just happened. Kind of like you just fell for Luke again."

I love Luke. Always have. He makes me melt. He makes me feel warm inside. He makes me feel special, loved. He hurt me; I know he regrets it. But I can't forget. He makes me feel vulnerable. I feel naked whenever he looks at me. It scares me. I feel tingles whenever he smiles at me. When he reads to me I bask in his husky voice. I love that he lets me all the way in even though I can't do the same. He won't give up on me, he's not leaving; I love that. Peyton knows he chose me; I live for that. She is hurt, she deserves it. He's mine; I let him know this. He says I am his; I let him know not completely. I make him sad; I know this, but I can't help it. I call it karma. But I would do anything for him. I would die for him. I am his forever. ~Brooke Penelope Davis 

She sounds wise to Peyton and it makes her sad that in the mist of all the heartache and pain Haley can still manage to rationalize such a crazy situation. "You still love him don't you?" her question comes out before she even thinks about it.

"Of course I do, always will. But I don't know if it is enough…" she fades off, head down, before looking up at her blond friend. "He is always with Brooke all the time and even when he is with me, it feels like he is with her. I don't know how to get him back. And I don't know how to make him stay. I can't keep pretending for Jamie, it's getting too hard." Her eyes are down cast as she adds. "I'm not happy anymore. And I have needs Peyton, needs that aren't being fulfilled."

I love Nate. Surprisingly. I wasn't supposed to be with him, it sort of just happened. But I am glad that it did. We need each other. He looks at me like he wants to eat me; I love that. He's tough; that's sexy. He frustrates me. I anger him. We argue all the time; I love it. The make up sex is amazing. He is so passionate. He really knows how to drive me crazy. He's spontaneous, a dare devil. His smirk makes me blush. His touch shocks me. The fact that we are…whatever we are…stuns me. The fact that I can't seem to stay away from him puzzles me. He wants me all the time; my ego grows. I want him all the time; it deflates a little. It's more than sex with us. I cause trouble. I make Haley sad and Jamie oblivious. I am breaking his family apart. I hate that. I don't want that. But I want him. This is my tragic flaw. He is my tragic flaw. ~Brooke Penelope Davis

Before Peyton can think, she is leaning in towards Haley, and before Haley can even recognize that her personal space is being invaded, her lips are being crushed with Peyton's.

Shock feels them both as they bolt back in confusion.

"Peyton, what are you doing?" her voice is frantic and Peyton can tell she is freaked out. She watches as the brunette touches her lips lightly as if in disbelief of what has just occurred.

Peyton doesn't know what to say. She is stuttering like an idiot before a coherent thought comes to her mind. "I want to help you Haley." She continues after receiving a puzzled look. "We can do this together remember?" Her hand moves across to cup Haley's cheek and she doesn't miss the look of fear on her best friends face. She can't believe she is even about to say what she is. "You said you have needs Haley….and I know I have needs. We can use each other." Haley's eyes are so big right now Peyton thinks they are literally going to pop out. "I think it is only fair since Brooke has Lucas and Nathan and they have her. We should have somebody too."

"Yeah maybe a guy Peyton, I am not into girls." She is amazed that she even managed to get a sentence out.

"I'm not into girls either Haley….except you." She adds that part as an after thought. She likes the reaction her words get from her friend and she also misses flirtatious interaction. She moves closer to the brunette licking her friend's lips and giggles at the yelp that comes from Haley.

"You have lost your mind," a nervous Haley lets out. She has never seen her friend behave like this at least not towards her and she can't explain why she is getting a little excited.

"Come on Haley, let go, relax." Her words are soothing and her hand that is rubbing up and down Haley's arm is slowly calming the brunette.

"This isn't right." It is barely a whisper but Peyton still nods in understanding.

"None of this is right." Her hand moves from Haley's arm to cradle her neck. "I think right can be a little overrated sometimes." She adds, her eyes getting smaller as if locking in on the beauty before her before leaning in and kissing her again.

He is my passion, he is my love. I need them both. I love them both. I won't give them up. I don't care who is hurt in the process. Let your desire consume you. ~Brooke Penelope Davis

Haley doesn't stop her this time. She realizes that she doesn't want to. She has missed this contact; this want. And she needs Peyton too.

No words are spoken as they make their way to Peyton's bedroom, the one she shares with Lucas, her fiancé.

Haley whispers, before her shirt is lifted from her chest, that this is only for one night. But they both know that's a lie. Once they start they won't be able to stop. Just like Lucas and Nathan couldn't seem to stop their activities with Brooke. They know this and yet they don't put a stop to it. They give in to it. Tree Hill just got a little bit more complicated. Oh, the drama.

&&&&&&&&&

A/N: yay, that is it! I just wanted it to be a real quick story and kind of screwed up. Lol, and definitely surprising. Almost positive that it will never happen on the show but I think people would definitely tune in if it did! Lol. Hope you liked it and please please review! God Bless! ~alithompson


End file.
